The Ballad of Anakin Skywalker
by Kenya Starflight
Summary: Anakin Skywalker's tale his POV in song format.


The Ballad of Anakin Skywalker  
(Whose Side Are You On?)  
  
Kenya Starflight  
  
The vile arts of war since the dawn of time  
Since mankind was spawned from primord'al grime  
Have tarnished the cosmos with flak and gore  
But none so much as the great Star War  
  
The Republic was dying, the Jedi Order too  
Dissention was breeding, the Sith Order grew  
I knew none of this, for I was but a slave  
Despite the Force-gift that fate, to me, gave  
  
Who do you serve? Decide you must!  
The Empire evil or Rebellion just  
The lines of battle are clearly drawn  
Choose one, choose now -- whose side are you on?  
  
Once found by the Jedi, my Force powers bloomed  
But once I loved Padme, my Knighthood was doomed  
"A Jedi shall not know love" -- that isn't fair!  
Disregarding that precept, I wed the Senator  
  
The loss of my mother, the secret I kept  
Awakened the darkness that within me slept  
The dark side's lure beckoned, but could I betray  
My friends and my love? What a dear price to pay!  
  
Who did I serve? Decide I must!  
The dark side's power I'd come to trust  
But what of my wife and my friend Obi-wan?  
I had to choose -- whose side was I on?  
  
I chose the dark side, and curse Kenobi  
Who in a black moment tried to dissuade me  
He emerged from that battle no worse for the wear  
But permanent are the scars my body will bear  
  
Broken and ruined -- more machine than man  
My humanity shattered -- but my master's plan  
Shall more than avenge the betrayal that I  
Have suffered -- Obi-wan and the Jedi shall die!  
  
Who do you serve? Decide you must!  
The Empire evil or Rebellion just  
The lines of battle are clearly drawn  
Choose one, choose now -- whose side are you on?  
  
Human, Wookie, Hutt, Twi'leck, Bith --  
Bow down before the Lords of the Sith!  
Our rage shall consume the unloyal like fire  
The Jedi are extinct! Long live the Empire!  
  
But then some rose to protest our rule  
Calling the Empire tyrannically cruel  
The Rebel Alliance was their swift invention  
We'll not tolerate this brazen dissention!  
  
Who do you serve? Decide you must!  
The Empire evil or Rebellion just  
The lines of battle are clearly drawn  
Choose one, choose now -- whose side are you on?  
  
Young Princess Leia thought she could betray  
The Empire without being caught in the fray  
Gotcha, your Highness! Don't act so surprised!  
Tell us where your precious Rebel base hides  
  
Not even destroying her dear Alderaan  
Brought forth a straight answer -- I sense Obi-wan!  
He came with two young men to see Leia home  
Escape's not his plan -- I must face him alone  
  
Who do you serve? Decide you must!  
The Empire evil or Rebellion just  
The lines of battle are clearly drawn  
Choose one, choose now -- whose side are you on?  
  
I killed Obi-wan, but his student has fled  
The Force is strong with him -- it fills me with dread  
He single-handedly destroyed the Death Star!  
Could this be my son, young Luke Skywalker?  
  
The Rebels have fled to their icy Hoth base  
We drove out Luke Skywalker's friends and gave chase  
Wily Han Solo kept giving us the slip  
Asteroids don't concern me -- I want that ship!  
  
Who do you serve? Decide you must!  
The Empire evil or Rebellion just  
The lines of battle are clearly drawn  
Choose one, choose now -- whose side are you on?  
  
With aid from Han's friend Lado Calrissian  
I captured the princess, Chewbacca, and Han  
Rescue in mind, Luke traveled to Cloud City  
But instead of his friends, Skywalker found me!  
  
I am your father -- now come and join me!  
"No!" he protests, but within I can see  
Obi-wan has lied to him, telling him I  
Betrayed his father and caused him to die  
  
Who did he serve? Decide he must!  
The beliefs he'd clung to were crumbling to dust  
My offer was tempting -- we'll rule father and son  
Over the Empire -- whose side was he on?  
  
He refused and escaped through the air shaft  
But tracked me down before the year had passed  
"Come with me," he urged -- "Let go of your hate!"  
I cannot go back, son -- for me, it's too late.  
  
The Emperor sought to turn my son away  
Just as he turned me on some long-ago day  
I was torn 'twixt two fates, but I had to choose one --  
Disobey my master or betray my son  
  
Who do I serve? Decide now and here!  
Conflicting emotions of love, hate, and fear  
Do I fear my lord more than I love my son?  
What a cruel choice to make -- whose side am I on?  
  
My heart torn to pieces, tears in my eyes  
I took Palpatine completely by surprise  
With the last of my strength, the last of my hate  
I flung my master toward a fiery fate  
  
Palaptine is vanquished! But now I am dying...  
My son, tell the galaxy... Luke, please stop crying...  
Tell your sister... everyone... tell them you were right...  
May the Force be with you... I go toward the light...  
  
Who do you serve? Decide you must!  
The Empire evil or Rebellion just  
The battle still rages -- the dark side lives on  
Choose one, choose now -- whose side are you on? 


End file.
